


How to Screw the Gods: A Guide by Ardyn Lucis Caelum Fanart

by suarhnir



Series: How to Screw the Gods: A series of fanart [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suarhnir/pseuds/suarhnir
Summary: “Pinky promise!” Noctis demands.Ardyn gives in, “Okay, alright, pinky promise.”





	How to Screw the Gods: A Guide by Ardyn Lucis Caelum Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pretzal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretzal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How to Screw the Gods: A Guide by Ardyn Lucis Caelum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347483) by [Pretzal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretzal/pseuds/Pretzal). 



[](http://imgbox.com/nR0PS8jo)

**Author's Note:**

> Oyos, even good Ardyn gives me the creeps. Whether it is his creepy smiles or questionable fashion sense.


End file.
